Currently, the penetration rate of cellular phones and smartphones has exceeded 100 percent of the Japanese population, and almost all the Japanese have communication devices at all times. Such mobile terminals are convenient to make it possible to collect and transmit information or have telephone conversations, for example, by using spare time effectively on the move. In fact, a significant proportion of people in a park, a building, a street or the like public area are using mobile terminals for some purposes.